nc17psuufandomcom-20200215-history
Brusky
Brusky was Cypher Raige's assistant that adores sports very much. He works with Cypher Raige during the murder investigation. Brusky was distracted on playing sports with Barry B Benson, who's name is Thomas. He finally stops getting distracted when he was looking for Thomas and encountered Barry B Benson abusing Cypher Raige. Brusky became outraged now that Cypher Raige revealed Thomas as Barry B Benson. Brusky then treated Barry B Benson cruelly and violently threw Barry B Benson in the wooden cart. Biography Murder investigation When Vegeta called Cypher Raige and Brusky for help, Brusky was out of the truck combing is hair. Cypher Raige and Brusky planned to split up, so Brusky went to the fields and do his investigation while Cypher Raige went to the building. In the field, Brusky found a football and encountered Thomas, who's Barry B Benson. They both began to be friends and played football together. When Brusky was tired, he noticed that he wasn't focusing on his investigation, so he went inside the building. ]] Brusky then got distracted again! He went inside the gym for his investigation and found a basketball to play with, so he did a lot of basketball shots and also did a 3K shot. He then found some dumbbells to exercise with, so he ditched playing with the basketball. After he was done using the dumbbells, he found Thomas playing with the basketball, so he came inside the gym and played with him. Brusky then shows his jump shot to Thomas and Thomas then brags that he would be able to do a jump shot. Brusky gave the ball to him and let Thomas do his performance. Thomas then failed to do a jump shot. Brusky then realized that he was forgetting his job again, so this time he ditched playing with Thomas and focused on his investigation. Encountering Barry B Benson When Brusky was trying to find Cypher Raige, he found the hooded man was kicking the unconscious Cypher Raige, Brusky was angry and violently punches him simultaneously. When Barry became weak, Brusky grips his neck and put him to the chair. Cypher Raige message Brusky that he was feeling ok, so he rolled closer to the chair and got up, Cypher came to captured Barry, while he was trying to kick him but Cypher snatched Barry's glasses off and told off that the hooded man or the man named Thomas was actually Barry B Benson. Brusky's mind was exploded, he can't believe Thomas was actually Barry B Benson. Brusky was outrage and he violently threw him out of the chair. Cypher Raige explains about Barry and Brusky was tired of Cypher's story about Barry. Cypher demands Brusky to put Barry into the wooden cattle cart. Brusky apprehends Barry and threw him into the cart. The two detectives successfully defeated the murderer and pushed the cart to the Dim chamber. Personality Brusky is athletic, competitive and strong. Brusky strongly adores sports very much. He always gets distracted to every sports balls or obstacle he finds and used them and forgetting his job. He is really good at every sport he plays. Brusky also shows that he is Cypher Raige's friend. Whenever Brusky encounters an enemy that was abusing Cypher Raige, he shows his brute and beats up the person that abuses Cypher Raige. Brusky and Cypher Raige were friends since Cypher Raige was 18. Relationship Friend *Cypher Raige -Friend and Investigator Enemy *Barry B Benson†-Friend's Attempted Victim Category:Characters Category:Bad Cops Category:Bad Cops series characters